1. Field
The methods and systems relate generally to encryption systems and methods, and more particularly to encrypting geographic or location data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increase in internet popularity among the general public is responsible for a tremendous focus on electronic commerce, or e-commerce. As consumers are aware, as commerce evolves, so does advertising. Certain businesses have consequently developed techniques to profile internet users, wherein the user profiles can thereafter be sold to internet advertisers. Some of these profiles are generated using information voluntarily provided by internet users, while other profiles are generated using “cookies” or other tracking techniques that are impervious to the internet user. Such unknowing use of involuntary information has spawned great debate regarding privacy issues. As the number of electronic devices increases, it is expected that the privacy concerns will similarly increase.
One such concern for privacy involves a pending regulation that requires cellular phones to be equipped with self-locating information for emergency calls to 911. Such location information is standard in the non-mobile phone industry, thereby allowing law enforcement or other emergency personnel to quickly locate an emergency caller. Although the intent of the regulation for cellular phones is admirable in striving for increased emergency personnel response to cellular phone users, there are concerns that the location information provided in the location identification technology can be intercepted and utilized as profiling information in the form of geographic tracking, for example. As the numbers of cellular and other wireless and network-connected devices increases, and the uses for such devices similarly expands, this privacy concern may achieve greater weight.
There is currently not an efficient apparatus or method to convert geographic data to provide generalized location information without divulging specific location information.
What is needed is a system and method that protects specific location data while providing generic geographic information.